As percussion instruments, cymbals are inherently brittle and susceptible to edge damage. This is due, in part, to the fact that cymbals are round and can be cumbersome to handle, but more so to the nature of their construction and metal-alloy composition. Cymbal metal is typically comprised of bell bronze, which is a blend of copper and tin. Varying proportions of silver are added as a catalyst for bonding the copper and tin. The final result is an instrument that is built for sound and appearance but not durability.
Many cymbals, particularly those of high quality, also tend to be hand hammered and hand lathed. The combination of semi-custom handcrafted construction with various alloy metals produces an instrument that can be lovely to hear yet easy to fracture. Moreover, knowing what basic metals have been mixed isn't enough to predict fragility since no two companies manufacture cymbals the same way. Variances in percentages of metals mixed, the order of mixing, the inclusion of admixtures, and preferred temperatures and pressures all equate to manufacturing methods that remain top secret and guarded from one company to another.
Cymbal damage can occur in any number of ways. Irreparable cracks, chips, and dents can occur when a cymbal is dropped, mishandled, or tipped over edgewise onto a hard surface, whether unmounted or mounted on a stand. Cymbal damage can also occur when cymbals are insufficiently padded when shipped, carelessly stacked on each other, or thrown edge-wise into vertical racks. Besides being sonically impaired or useless to the user or owner, damaged cymbals are time consuming and expensive to replace.
When played, cymbals can also be loud. Especially to those who do not want to hear them. Musicians who rehearse and practice the art of drumming with cymbals can disturb others, whether at home, in clubs, in music schools, or anywhere where loud noise might be deemed offensive. Playing in these settings may require limiting cymbal noise. The Cymbal edge guard completely deadens cymbal noise by restraining cymbal edge vibrations.
When they are not being played, cymbals are often displayed, stored, and transported while mounted on cymbal stands. When they are being played, such as between performance sets or practice sessions, mounted and unprotected cymbals on stands are vulnerable to edge damage by falling and impact. Examples of environments where this can happen include, but are not limited to, between musical performances, on stage, in studios, in stores, and at home. One method of protecting cymbals is to remove them from their stands and carry and store them in bags or hard shell cases. This practice does not work to adequately protect individual cymbals when they are stored naked and exposed on cymbal stands, when left lying flat horizontally, or when left in a leaning position against a vertical surface. Of course, cymbals can also be unintentionally dropped and receive edge damage, whether they are stored in a cymbal bag or vault.
The purpose of the cymbal edge guard is to provide a secure, economical, convenient and durable means of cushioning, restraining, and protecting cymbals in all settings whether they are mounted on cymbal stands, or unmounted, stored in bags, vaults, or racks, regardless of cymbal location, type, style, manufacturer, or size.